Have yourself a fluffy Halloween night
by Lauriesf
Summary: Guess who's going to a Halloween party? Just a little fluffy stuff if you're feeling lonely or scared tonight. Happy Halloween to all of you.


Have yourself a fluffy Halloween Night

_Some fluffy stuff to cling to if you're feeling lonely or scared tonight._

_No beta for this one so all errors are mine_

_Wish I could own those wonderful characters but unfortunately, I don't. No copyright infringement intended._

"Say yes, Vicki. Please, please, please..."

He hears Coreen's whiny voice before seeing her but even before crossing the threshold to Vicki's office he knows what to expect. Those typical Labrador eyes Coreen is so expert at using on Vicki – or him, occasionally – every time she badly wants something.

"No, Coreen!" As he quietly steps into her office and settles his shoulder against the door frame, his coat wrapped on his arm, his free hand tucked in his pocket, he can't help noticing how much he loves it when Vicki is upset, and how much that arouses his desire for her, always.

She's crossed her arms on her chest and is glaring at her assistant. Her jaw is set and he reflects that if looks could kill... But Goth Girl is stubborn too.

" 'Cmon, Vicki. It's just a small party. Good people, good music, a little bit of dancing, liquor..." She lets her voice trail off on that last item, hoping to elicit some positive reaction from her boss and friend but only gets a blank stare for all her efforts.

"Costumes?" Henry adds innocently.

Both girls turn their heads toward him in unison. Coreen looks sheepish and he could swear he's heard her moan. Vicki though... well, she does look angrier... if possible. Undeterred, he grins at her with his best Puck's smile.

" 'morning, your royal highness," she smirks at him. "You're late..."

"Bad hair day, my love?" he jokes, still grinning.

She takes a strand of hair between her fingers and examines it. Then, casually pushing it back behind her shoulder, she snorts at him: "Nope, I'm good. Now, let's get down to business, Mister," she adds, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair. She's heading for the door, not glancing back once at poor Coreen who's still standing next to the desk, her arms dangling, her mouth agape as she's trying to figure out what she could possibly say to Vicki to make her change her mind.

Those puppy eyes turn to Henry and he sees them filling with tears at Vicki's rebuke. How many times has he told himself to resist and ignore them. But of course, he can't. He should know better, though. Coreen means nothing but trouble, like Vicki, for that matter, he reflects, but he can't help it.

"Vicki..." He grabs her arm as she passes him.

"Don't!" She warns him, her eyes locking with his, anger flaring. He drops his hand but takes a step forward, getting into her private space.

"Be nice, love." He speaks to her with a level voice, trying to soothe her.

"Don't patronize me, Fitzroy," she snaps at him.

"I'm not, Vicki," he says, his voice a mere whisper as he bends towards her, his eyes still locked with hers. "She meant no harm, I'm sure. Did you ask her why it was so important to her?" he adds, raising his eyebrows.

Vicki is taken by surprise, both by his attitude – boy, does he know how to use his mojo on her – and by his question. It's true she hasn't even thought about the situation from Coreen's point of view. She just freaked out at the idea of going to a party, let alone a Halloween party!, that she just lifted those walls around herself that protect her from any social life. Saying "no" is so much more comfortable!

"See," she points out, lifting her chin in defiance, "you're chiding me!"

"All right, I admit, maybe a little... I apologize, Victoria. Now, let's hear what this young lady has to say for herself, shall we?" His majesty has just apologized to her! Wow, Halloween is indeed a weird time of the year! She doesn't joke about it aloud though because she has to admit he's kind of right... And, he's so cute trying to smooth the rough edges off... She shakes her head, trying to clear her mind of the whole woolgathering thing – really, he must stop being so damn cute! - and turns to Coreen: "So?" she snaps a little bit too fiercely.

Coreen cringes but sees the look of encouragement from Henry and decides it's now or never: "Ya' see, boss, it's the first time ever I organize a Halloween party... I'm so excited. It feels like Christmas, although much better! I'd love all my friends to come. Please, say yes..." she adds pleadingly.

Those puppy eyes... Vicki thinks, turning to Henry. He tilts his head and raises his eyebrows expectantly. Vicki looks from him to Coreen then back to him and sighs: "OK, fine!" Coreen yelps with joy. "But don't get any crazy ideas," she adds hurriedly, threatening them with her forefinger: "I don't get to dress up, no way!"

Henry takes her arm and pulls her gently towards the corridor. "Yes, you will, my dear," he states calmly, winking at Coreen who looks relieved and delighted, "yes, you will!" Vicki sticks her tongue at him: "No, I won't!"

He lets go of her arm and comes to stand in front of her. "You will, Victoria... or I'm not helping you on this case," he threatens her, dangling his car keys right in front of her nose.

"You're blackmailing me, Henry, you know that, don't you?" she cries out indignantly.

"I know," he states coolly. "So? What gives?"

"Fine!" she grumbles, stomping out towards the elevator, fuming, not waiting to see if he's following her.

Henry laughs out loud, winks at Coreen again as she's closing the door to the office. Vicki gets into the elevator and calls out for him: "Are you comin' or not? You're late...again!" she adds, wickedly.

As the door of the elevator closes behind him, he comes to stand next to her an whispers in her ear: "I love it when you get mad...major turn on, Victoria." Then he clasps his hands behind his back and closes his eyes, a smirk on his handsome features.

"I hate you," is all she can find.

"I love you too, Vicki," he replies.

October 31st: 6:50 A.M. She hears the snooze of her alarm clock but doesn't react right away as she usually does. He mind is foggy, her muscles numb. She's had a rough night, that's the least one can say, considering she's had weird dreams all night long, waking up almost every hour in a sweat, her brain trying to process what she's been dreaming but somehow, the only thing that remains is an impression of unease, not real images. The more she tries to remember, the more it escapes her, like running after some ever receding ghost. Come to think of it, she doesn't even know if those were nightmares. It aggravates her, not knowing. She can't stand it when she's not in control.

She hits the speed dial button for Henry's apartment as she makes her way to the kitchen, wanting first and foremost to brew some coffee before she heads for the shower. It might not be too late to reach him. It's still dark outside. He should be getting ready for sleep right about now. He answers on the first ring. Of course, his display screen tells him it's her and she's never thought about it before but it suddenly hits her that he may not do the same for everyone.

" 'morning, love," he greets her. She can picture him grinning, from the way his voice chimes. She smiles softly, a smile that reaches her eyes, making them crinkle with pleasure. She has to admit she loves the way he talks to her, having his undivided attention, feeling special, though she'll never admit that to him. But right now, she feels safe to enjoy the moment. After all, he can't see her.

" 'morning, Henry," she answers, then immediately feels self-conscious. What a stupid idea she's had to call him! What is she gonna tell him? That she's had nightmares? Big deal! As if this was news! She's having nightmares all the time. She's a magnet for weird dreams. And this time her tattoos aren't even burning. Poor little Vicki, running to her Prince at the first tiny little trouble! She feels pathetic and an awkward silence settles between them.

"Vicki, still there?" he asks, then adds, suddenly worried: "What's wrong?"

"I'm good, really. Sorry about that. I shouldn't have called... _Guess I just wanted to hear your voice, feel reassured, like some little girl calling for her mama, _she adds silently, berating herself. Ever since Henry has come into her life, she's felt more emotional even though she's desperately trying to remain in control, to still be the tough one she once was – "Victory" Nelson, the scourge of the bad guys all around town. Again, she smirks at herself in disgust.

"Vicki..." he insists.

"I'm OK. I just had weird dreams all night. Don't worry," she adds quickly, knowing he's going to ask about her tattoos, "nothing evilish."

"Regardless, ask Coreen to look into the matter, make some research... What was in your dreams?"

"Sincerely? I don't remember a thing..." she answers, embarrassed.

"Vicki, be careful, OK? I need to go to sleep. The sun is rising but I'll pick you up tonight at 9 for the party. Deal?"

"Huh? Party?" she quips, a tinge of fear in her voice that makes him laugh instantly.

"Yes, my lady. And your costume will be delivered this afternoon at your place. I can't wait," he adds mischievously before hanging up.

She looks miserable all day and Coreen is tempted to tell her to forget about it but she's been warned by Henry that she's not the only one who knows how to persuade people to change their minds so she clams up. She leaves a little earlier from Vicki's office to help with food and the decorations but not before having Vicki renew her promise that she'll come.

The delivery guy arrives just after Coreen has left – thank goodness – and she can open the huge box without having someone peeping from behind her shoulder and exclaiming how beautiful it is and how well it's going to fit her. Well, she may have misgivings about the dress being made for her but she can't help being taken aback by how beautiful the attire is. She knows instantly what Henry will wear – an obvious private joke about a conversation they've had not so long ago...

She's set the box on her coffee table but can't bring herself to getting dressed. Clearly, he knows her inside out; at 8, she hears a soft rap on the door. The lady says Henry has asked her to come and help her with her clothes and hair. She works for TV shows and is used to dressing all kinds of people, she explains. She won't bother her long and Henry's told her all about her. "Don't worry, dear, I know you hate to look like a girl but some nude make-up will be just perfect for you... Henry is so glad you too are going on a date."

"Date? Oh no, you don't get it... Henry and I are just friends who happen to go to the same party."

_And denial is just another river in Egypt_, they both think at the same time but the lady doesn't want to add to her embarrassment and instead changes subjects, telling her how she met Henry, recounting stories about funny incidents on TV sets she's witnessed, making her laugh and by the time she's finished and is getting ready to leave, Henry is suddenly standing by her side.

He's so handsome in his gangster outfit from the Roaring Twenties, she catches her breath, her heart suddenly beating erratically inside her chest, her cheeks coloring at the appreciative look he gives her.

"Thank you, Nadine," he tells his friend who's already half-way through the door.

"You're most welcome, my dear," she smiles at him then adds: "Have fun tonight!"

They're left alone and she suddenly feels awkward. His look is intense, his sapphire blue eyes smoldering with what she's come to recognize as desire. She flushes a deeper shade of pink and he gets into her personal space, holding his hand out to her, choosing to ignore her unease though she can see a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Shall we, dear?" he asks her with his most perfect British accent which contrasts sharply with his attire.

She laughs then adds as he helps her into her coat: "Pray, your highness, do tell me why we have to go there when we could stay right here in my cosy little apartment?" She knows he won't change his mind, plus Coreen would be awfully disappointed, but she has to try anyway.

"Precisely to give me the pleasure of driving you back to your cosy little apartment later in the evening," he purrs, hinting at what could happen if only she finally gave in. Then he gets suddenly serious: "How was your day? Anything weird?"

"No, Henry. Stop worrying about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She's touched that he's thought about asking but she doesn't want him to think of her as a feeble young lady in distress just because she's dressed as one.

"I know that all too well," he answers, wincing at the rebuke. She immediately sees he's vexed and grabbing his arm, she tugs him towards the door: "Come on, we don't want to be late, do we? Let's have fun!"

He closes the door behind them and smiles as he leads her to the elevator then to his car, never letting go of her arm. He chooses to enjoy the moment, knowing all too well it won't take long for Vicki to become her old self again.

The moment they step through the door of the club, a very gothic Wednesday saunters towards them, offering them both what looks like green punch with a fake eye floating at the surface and a straw covered with spider webs.

"Yuck, Coreen," Vicki can't help the look of disgust on her face. "This is gross!"

Coreen laughs out loud: "You're something, Vicki, you know that? You don't flinch when you see dead bodies, gruesome murder scenes and the like but you find that repulsive?!"

She turns to Henry and kisses him on the cheek: "Thank you for bringing her here. I hope you too are gonna have fun... By the way, Vicki, I love the outfit. Henry was right to choose that period. You would have loved the flappers...So much like you in many respects..." She smiles at Vicki and then nods at Henry: "I have to tends to many things but please, mingle with the crowd." She takes their coats and goes to welcome newcomers.

"So?" Henry whispers in her ear. "Now we're here, why not enjoy the evening? Wanna dance?"

Vicki had misgivings about the whole thing, especially Coreen's choice of friends but she has to admit a lot of them are fun and not that all weird and she comes to enjoy her time, once Henry has fished out the fake eye from her drink and selected a few samples of normal looking food from the buffet, choosing to ignore the gruesome shapes Coreen and her friends have probably had a lot of fun preparing. He holds out a plate to Vicki adding that he's felt it safe to leave out the fingers, eyes and spiders from it. She winces as she briefly glances at the table set in the corner of the room and can't help noticing that she's not disgusted by him drinking blood but she can't stand little innocent Halloween tricks. Go figure!

They spend some time with Coreen and some of her friends and dance a lot together then seeing her yawn he suggests "it's time to get Cinderella home before she turns into a pumpkin" on which she slaps his arm and he makes a show of being badly injured. Coreen shows them to the door and gives Vicki a bear hug for coming to her party. Vicki doesn't want to show it but she's touched that it meant so much to Coreen.

He drives her home and they have more fun cruising the streets, watching the groups of young people walking down the streets in their Halloween attires. He walks her to her door and taking her keys from her, opens the door for her, his hand lightly brushing her arm as she gets inside. "Good night, Vicki," he whispers and drops a kiss on her nose. "Sweet dreams..."

"Don't go," she whispers back on an impulse, then immediately cringes at what she's just dared to utter. "Sorry," she adds hurriedly, "I never meant to say it out loud."

"It's OK, Vicki," he laughs softly. "Still afraid your weird dreams might come back if you close your eyes, aren't you?"

"Yep, feel like a sissy..." she answers, bending her head so he won't see her blush...again.

"You needn't be ashamed, Victoria. You do look tired. I'll stay with you tonight and leave in the morning, that is, if you allow me," he offers.

She would like to play tough but can't, not tonight, not when she's had such a nice evening, not when he's so damn handsome. "Don't get any crazy ideas, Henry. We'll sleep, that's all," she answers, blushing again.

"Of course..." he answers as he steps inside and closes the door.

She goes to her bathroom to change into pyjamas and brush her teeth and when she gets inside her bedroom, she can see his clothes neatly folded on the back of the chair. He's already in bed and as he lifts the covers for her, she sees he's only wearing his silk boxer shorts. He sees she's hesitating and offers to put his clothes on and sleep fully dressed next to her. She suddenly feels stupid. Henry is a gentleman and what she doesn't want, he won't force on her. She turns off the lights and gets in bed, sliding next to him under the covers and he wraps his arms around her. That feels like the most wonderful thing in the world and – surpringly so – the most natural one too. She snuggles against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kisses his cheek. His hair brushes against her face and she relishes in the softness of his curls and the wonderful feeling of being utterly protected in his arms. She sights. "Good night, Henry," she whispers in his ear and feels herself sliding into slumber.

"Good night, my lady," he answers as he kisses her brow but she's already fast asleep. He doesn't dare move for fear he might wake her up and stays absolutely motionless all night, as only vampires can, wondering if he's ever felt before such perfect joy at holding a woman in his arms. Happy Halloween night he tells himself as he closes his eyes, a smile on his face.

_Hope you liked it. Happy Halloween to you all._


End file.
